Dans les tréfonds d'une Hyûga
by Ameko-chan
Summary: Au premier abord, Hanabi est une kunoichi froide et puissante. Mais est-elle vraiment ainsi ? Humaine qu'elle est, elle aussi éprouve divers sentiments. (En Hiatus)
1. Des sentiments méconnus

**Titre : **Dans les tréfonds d'une Hyûga.

**Avertissement : **Hanabi et tout autre protagoniste ne m'appartiennent pas - malheureusement j'ai un faible pour la famille Hyûga. Donc à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Première note : **Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! Je veux pour certaines personnes à ceux qui seraient passé ici, avertir que les deux premiers chapitres ont été réédités donc modifiés mais aussi corriger par **Myfiona and Largo** à qui je dois beaucoup en ce moment ! Donc voilà néanmoins pas trop de changement.

**Seconde note : **Au départ, je voulais simplement transcrire les sentiments de Hanabi en profondeur, en un seul one-shot. Cependant, non. J'apprécie sans trop savoir le pourquoi Hanabi. Et puis on a généralement une mauvaise image d'elle alors j'ai voulus un peu la casser, en montrant qu'elle aussi est « humaine » et non pas qu'insensible. Pour ma part je la trouve très attachante, et de plus je mettrai en scène un KonoHana c'est irrévocable !

**Note final : **Eh bien, je ne sais quoi dire d'autre simplement que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et en espérant vous voir à travers vos reviews.

* * *

Le soleil n'est toujours pas réveillé. La brise détenant toujours sa fraîcheur du soir. Dans le ciel, on peut voir plusieurs rayons qui transpercent doucement les nuages sobrement pâles. Il est très tôt, pour que même les bêtes de la nature ne soient déjà éveillées. À part moi, assise seule, sur un bloc de rocher, encadrée d'une ardente végétation aux multi couleurs, et montée au-dessus d'un lac magnifiquement azuréen. Je contemple cette nature qui s'offre devant mes yeux nacrés. Je respire alors la douce odeur printanière. Puis lentement un sourire âcre se fraye sur mes fines lèvres légèrement rosies. Par le fait de m'être souvenue qu'aujourd'hui, je fête mes vingt un ans. Pour moi, est un jour assez important contrairement à mes anciens anniversaires. Vingt un ans. Qui devrait me donner davantage de liberté vis-à-vis du clan. Auquel, j'en suis à chaque fois rattachée. Un moment que j'attendais avec hâte. Cependant à présent, je découvre par malheur que cela ne change rien à ma destinée.

Comment ai-je pu être si naïve ?

D'ailleurs c'est drôle, aucune personne ne me l'a souhaité. Enfin, c'est assez compréhensible, à vrai dire, Hinata n'habite plus avec nous. Elle vit heureuse, mariée avec l'homme connu pour être le seul héritier des Uchiwa. Uchiwa Sasuke. Maintenant elle est devenue une Uchiwa. En effet, j'avais été stupéfaite quand ma sœur m'avait confié cette relation. Si mes souvenirs ne me trompent pas, ils leurs a fallu une longue mission solitaire, pour se connaître et s'apprécier davantage et aller jusqu'au dernier palier, le mariage. Ça a étonné beaucoup de personnes. Surtout que nous avons tous cru qu'Hinata était éperdument amoureuse de l'Uzumaki. Certes elle l'était, seulement l'Uzumaki n'avait que d'yeux que pour une certaine Haruno et l'amour d'Hinata s'estompait peu à peu... Finalement, ma sœur n'allait pas finir le restant de sa vie à nos côtés. Heureusement pour elle ! Cependant Hinata a toujours été la première à me souhaiter « un joyeux anniversaire, petite sœur ! » avec une telle réjouissance d'autant plus sincère, ce qui me faisait intimement chaud au cœur, rien que ces mots pour finir en manque d'oxygène par ses inévitables étreintes.

Je souris rien qu'en y repensant. Le temps de la belle époque. Mais aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Elle n'est plus là. D'ailleurs cela est de même pour mon cousin. Neji a quitté la demeure pour vivre seul aux côtés de sa petite famille, le rendant encore plus sensible. Un côté que seul, Tenten et ses petits parviennent à faire ressortir. D'ailleurs le connaissant - enfin connaître est un large mot - pour me le souhaiter, il m'aurait comme à chaque fois : posé, sans que je me l'attende, une main au-dessus de ma tête et d'un bref sourire m'aurait dit « Bon anniversaire, Hanabi-san ». Ce qu'ils peuvent me manquer. Et puis s'agissant de mon Père, inutile de préciser que mon père ne me l'a, à aucun moment, souhaité. Juste un simple « bonjour » dans le but de me demander si j'allais aujourd'hui m'entraîner ou non. Il l'a sûrement oublié.

Comment un père pouvait être si insensible envers ses propres enfants ? Je m'en suis quelquefois questionnée à ce sujet. Peut-être que si ma mère était encore avec nous, serait-il peut-être pas si froid que cela ? Et puis, ils s'aimaient passionnément, m'avait dit un jour Hinata. Oui, sans le moindre doute. Si mère était encore là, tout aurait été différent pour nous ! Une mère que je n'avais pas eu la chance de connaître véritablement. Étant morte à peine à ma naissance, suite à une hémorragie l'ayant emmené à une mort tragique. Elle avait souffert. Beaucoup trop endurée simplement pour me donner vie. Morte tristement dans les méandres de la pure douleur. Pourtant avant de me mettre au monde on lui avait proposé l'avortement car on prédisait des complications pour l'accouchement. Malgré cela, entêtée qu'elle était, ma Mère avait refusé catégoriquement. Préférant que je vive même à en faire coûter la sienne. Ceux-ci on était les mots dits par ma Mère, et rapportés par mon Père. Alors, si je n'étais pas née, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Certainement. Toutefois, Hinata m'a toujours empêché de penser à des choses si insensées, selon elle. Je ne vois pas où est l'absurdité là dedans ? Ais-je tort ?

Je me contente alors d'une photographie qui est toujours sur moi, où l'on perçoit ma Mère assise sur un siège hautement décoré, non loin mon père debout, posant une main tranquille sur l'épaule de sa femme. Sur cette image mon Père possède des traits plus lisses qu'à son habitude. Hinata demeurant sur les genoux de ma mère, à l'âge de ses quatre ans. J'aime contempler cette image. Cette famille était d'une jovialité si enivrante... D'ailleurs ma mère ressemble énormément à mon aînée. Ce qu'il laisse comprendre d'où Hinata tient son charme. Sur cette photo Mère rayonnait, son sourire, sa beauté, sa grâce... Je ne tiens rien d'elle, rien. Malheureusement. Il m'arrive quelques fois de songer à ma vie, si elle était encore parmi nous.

Donc, seule Hinata avait le bonheur de s'en souvenir et de me raconter certaines histoires distrayantes à son sujet. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit encore à nos côtés, je parie qu'elle m'aurait souhaité avec tout l'amour que porte ordinairement une mère envers son enfant… Je soupire alors, tout en refermant mes paupières.

Soudainement, un zéphyr vient alors sécher, telle une mère, quelques perles révoltées. Les laissant flotter loin de moi.

— Maman…, souris-je doucement en ouvrant mes mirettes vers les cieux.

J'observe le ciel imperceptiblement bleuté au-dessus de moi, possédant quelques nuages aux diverses formes, aussi plats et monotones. Quand je repense que bientôt je serai chef des Hyûga. Je me sens étrangement triste, dans les tréfonds de mon cœur, je n'ai pas envie de l'être. Même si au départ, enfant, j'étais aux anges de pouvoir avoir cette « chance ». J'en avais les yeux crépitant d'impatience, mais il y a bien longtemps que cela à changer. En réalité je veux poursuivre ma vie sans être attachée à une chose aussi difficile à diriger. Je veux être libre. Être seule maître de mon destin. Mais cela reste inimaginable, lier à jamais à ce malheureux nom Hyûga. Je dois être sous les regards de tous, irréprochable, ne possédant aucune faiblesse. Et c'est-ce que je laisse paraître à l'ensemble de mes proches.

Comment être enfin libre ?

Après un maigre sourire, je dépose longuement mes pupilles blanches vers le cours d'eau, se tenant en dessous de moi. Progressivement, je découvre mon reflet prendre forme face à l'eau bleue. Ce visage que je déteste. Ces longues mèches brunes cachant partiellement mon visage tout en cascadant le long de mes hanches, ma peau au teint naturellement blafard, ces grands yeux blancs harmonisés par de longs cils noirs. D'ailleurs, on me compare souvent à Hinata. Inutile de vouloir le nier, elle est splendide. Hinata possède de longs cheveux raides d'un bleu nuit liée d'une frange droite, un regard parfaitement façonné et à la fois hypnotisant, un visage coquet et possédant des formes en peu plus généreuse pour plaire à la gente masculine. Elle est la beauté incarnée. Contrairement à moi. La plupart du temps, mon père m'en fait la remarque de façon assez désagréable. Il m'hurle d'être trop déféminisée, que je me laisse trop aller. Certes, il n'a pas tort - je trouve cela inutile pour une kunoichi de perdre son temps à se faire belle - n'ayant pas la joliesse et grâce semblable à celle de ma sœur que dois-je avoir naturellement.

Je sais, moi Hanabi je ne suis pas l'icône de la perfection, seulement je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'assaille à chaque fois que je suis si repoussante. Particulièrement lorsque l'on me compare avec elle. J'ai toujours été considéré pour une kunoichi caractérielle, au cœur insensible, qui ne ressent pas le moindre sentiment d'humanité envers un autrui. Certainement, ils n'ont pas tort puisque je ne souris guère, je jouis peu du bonheur des autres contrairement à ma sœur. Elle qui est de nature douce, aimable, sensible, timide, généreuse, honnête et plein d'autres ainsi. Mais celui qui la dépeint si bien est son courage. Elle est peut-être faible. Certes, mais son courage compense ses faiblesses et cela mon père ne le remarque toujours pas. Il ne voit que ce qu'il croit être vrai pour lui, s'appuyant avec fermeté sur ses propres certitudes, et cela m'irrite ! Il ne veut voir que le bout de son nez et rien d'autre.

— Cela lui sera d'une fatalité inconcevable. Un jour…, je murmure les yeux concentrés sur les flots.

Par ailleurs, mon père a toujours été sévère, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Il a été durant toute mon instruction, mon unique maître. M'ayant appris les bases pour être un pur ninja d'élite. Normal qu'il soit autoritaire. Il me le disait peu, mais dans son regard je pouvais, à l'époque, déceler le fait qu'il reposait toutes ses espérances sur moi. Je n'étais qu'enfant, et la seule chose qui m'intéressait, était qu'il soit fier de moi. Je travaillais dur, m'accrochant à chaque fois, tentant d'éliminer toutes failles, me cramponnant. Ce qui fonctionnait, puisque je devenais de plus en plus puissante, mes aptitudes s'accroissaient rapidement, et mon père était satisfait de mes progrès.

Alors que tout allait bien, un jour je reçus une convocation directe du Rokudaime. Alors j'étais partie, il m'expliqua vouloir me faire intégrer dans la section ANBU, particulièrement dans le domaine assassinat. Il avait vu en moi, un profil parfait pour ce genre de haute mission. Je n'avais jamais étudié à l'académie comme tout autre ninja. Et mes capacités n'étaient apparemment pas enregistrées dans les dossiers officiels de Konoha. Non j'étais simplement liée à mon clan. Étonnée, j'étais accompagnée de mon père, celui-ci m'avoua alors, que Naruto savait bien plus à mon sujet, que je pouvais m'en laisser croire. Puisque mon père déposait des rapports directement à notre Hokage, alors il me demanda d'accepter, sans désobéissance, j'acceptais.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je suis dans une équipe d'ANBU. Je suis l'unique femme de mon groupe. Je le dirige. Et donc étant une femme, il me fallait davantage de caractère. Au début c'était difficile de me faire accepter, mais au fil du temps s'est passé. Je commençais à apprécier ce travail. C'est ainsi que mon tempérament fut davantage forgé. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose, vaincre. Devenu alors une réelle obsession pour moi ! Je voulais anéantir toute personne, étant en travers de mon but. Je détestais effleurer la maigre idée de perdre, je voulais être davantage plus forte. La soif de puissance augmentait. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais montrer à mon paternel que je valais beaucoup, même en n'étant pas coquet. Je voulais qu'on arrête de me mesurer à Hinata ! Je voulais que l'on me considère pour ce que je valais. Alors je suis devenue plus arrogante et agressive. Les ninjas de mon équipe me respectaient, mais avaient sûrement peur de moi. J'ai commencé à me tourner vers l'obscurité, assoiffée de domination. Je gaspillais ma vie à des heures d'entraînements intensifs.

Humaine que je suis, mon corps se courbaturait, les maladies s'accrochaient vite. Toutefois, je n'en prenais jamais compte. Je me droguais de comprimés, m'aidant à tenir le plus longtemps possible ma forme. Je voulais être davantage plus forte. Je m'accrochais à l'unique chose. Dont lequel, les gens m'appréciaient à ma juste valeur. Et que l'on arrête de me comparer à elle ! Hinata ! Celle que j'enviais silencieusement depuis petite. Pour son courage, sa gentillesse mais surtout sa beauté inégalable.

Voilà ce que ma jalousie excessive envers ma propre sœur m'a fait faire : je devenais folle, entichée à prendre place devant-elle. Personne ne s'en rendait compte, que de jour en jour je m'épuisais, devenant sérieusement souffrante, m'enfermant dans mes propres ténèbres. Personne n'était là, à m'aider, à me conseiller. Je ne parlais à aucun moment de mes problèmes, fuyant les regards attendris et de pitié. Alors, je fermais les yeux là où la douleur consumait mon corps. Je devenais alors, une femme avide de pouvoir et à la fois malade.

Je sais, cela paraît stupide. Complètement pitoyable. Cette jalousie que je porte dans mon cœur envers ma propre sœur, pour moi elle existe et elle me détruit de jour en jour. Je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. J'ai toujours voulu être comme elle. Courageuse mais à la fois émotive. Toujours.

Je me suis toujours persuadée que mon existence ne servait à rien. Juste que je suis une vie de plus, qui erre seule dans ce monde où l'apparence n'est qu'importance.

Je parais forte, mais au fond je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne suis qu'une jeune femme impuissante vis-à-vis de moi-même. Jamais je n'ai été cette jeune fille qui s'est toujours trouvée puissante. Mais ce que beaucoup de personne ne savent pas, c'est que je n'ai jamais étais satisfaite de moi-même. Peut-être que si une personne parvenait à me comprendre moi et mes sentiments les plus enfuis, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, j'arriverais à m'en sortir. Et cette personne je l'attends. Désespéramment. Encore et encore…


	2. Un père et une fille

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi cher lecteur !

**Avertissement : **Hanabi et tout autres protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note : **Ah oui ! Un point que vous devriez trouver cela étrange, sur la mère d'Hanabi. Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas morte durant l'accouchement de Hanabi, je tiens à préciser que cela n'est qu'une pure invention pour ma fiction (j'ai inconsciemment oubliée de l'ajouter dans le premier). Encore une fois un chapitre - comme je l'ai dit dans le précédent chapitre - modifié par moi et corrigé par **Myfiona and Largo** !

Voilà j'aurais tout dit là ! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Face aux grandes portes du manoir des Hyûga. Je lâche alors un long soupir avant de m'y introduire. De mes deux mains, je pousse alors ces deux portes en bois sur lequel, plus haut l'insigne des Hyûga est fièrement représenté. Ainsi je pénètre dans l'enceinte plus précisément la cour, accompagnée d'une brise glaciale, peignant parfaitement l'ambiance coutumière de cette immense demeure. Doucement, j'inspire.

D'un pas posé, j'avance sous l'un des portiques, précisément celui-ci qui donne l'accès aux bâtiments de la famille principale. Mon visage n'exprime aucune émotion jusqu'au moment où un petit sourire vient se longer à travers mes lèvres. Lorsque je croise deux anciens qui me saluent respectueusement. Je peux voir leurs regards s'écarquiller tout en toisant ma robe blanche. Je comprends de suite, sauf que cela est assez gênant. Même si je ne le montre pas, dissimulant mon malaise derrière mon masque impassible. Soudainement, l'un des deux ouvre son éventail sortis de sa manche, et d'un geste fin il l'agite.

— Eh bien, n'est-ce pas la première fois que nous avons la chance de vous voir habillée ainsi ? rit-il. Toutefois cela vous va à ravir Mademoiselle Hanabi. Avez-vous quelqu'un en vue ? me demande-t-il en caressant sa barbe.

D'exaspération, je plisse alors mes paupières. Pourquoi aurais-je quelqu'un en vue ? Et puis pourquoi veulent-ils tous que je me trouve rapidement un prétendant ? Cette histoire de beau-fils pour mon père devient fatigante. Je soupire avec discrétion derrière une main bien placée, avant de hocher mon visage d'un négatif. Je peux voir leurs têtes se décomposer. Ils n'ont qu'à être déçus, cela m'importe peu. Puis d'un salue nous nous quittons prenant différents chemins.

J'arrive dans les couloirs souhaités, dénués de tout être vivant mais aussi de bruits divers. Excepté le courant d'air qui pénètre, provenant d'une fenêtre construite à l'autre bout du couloir. Des vingtaines de portes longent les deux murs encadrant ma marche. L'une s'ouvre, celle du bout, précisément celle du bureau de mon père. C'est ma nurse depuis mon enfance qui en sort.

Elle est de taille moyenne, un peu grassouillette. Elle possède des cheveux châtains qu'elle attache en chignon à l'arrière de sa tête. Vêtue comme d'habitude, d'un kimono blanc en haut, sombre en bas où un tablier blanc entoure ses hanches. Une femme âgée travaillant pour moi depuis mes dix ans. Lorsque mon père a décidé qu'une nourrice devait s'occuper de moi durant son absence. Avec tout le travail qu'a mon père il n'a pas de temps à me consacrer. Sauf pour les entraînements, heureusement. Appelée Ameru, c'est une gouvernante attentionnée et bienveillante, même trop parfois, ce qui a tendance à m'agacer sérieusement. Pourtant, je savais que si elle était comme ça s'était parce qu'elle tenait à moi. En ce moment, elle parait anxieuse, je la vois ronger nerveusement ses ongles, ses yeux sont humides. Je ne veux pas la voir pleurer. Que lui arrive-t-elle ? Je file vers elle.

— Ameru-chan ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je t'ai vu à l'instant sortir des bureaux de Père…, Je demande en l'attrapant par ses épaules.

Elle soulève son visage et me sourit, enfin elle essaye.

— Hanabi-san. Venez ici mon enfant, j'ai à vous parler sérieusement. C'est très urgent…

Sa voix est presque frissonnante, j'en ais d'étranges frissons. Elle prend doucement mon bras et me demande de la suivre dans ma chambre. Se trouvant à deux portes des bureaux de maître Hiashi.

Lorsque nous entrons, ma gouvernante me fait asseoir sur mon lit. Elle prend place à mes côtés, je la regarde l'air méfiante. Ameru renifle, passant le dos de sa main droite sur son visage. Je grimace et pars prendre un mouchoir que je lui tends. Après s'être essuyée elle me remercie. J'attends qu'elle reprenne son souffle puis d'un triste sourire elle me fixe enfin.

— Alors qui y a-t-il d'aussi grave pour que tu te mettes à pleurer ?

Là-dessus elle ne répond pas, juste que cette phrase provoque un déclic chez elle. Ameru me dévisage du regard un bon moment. Comme si elle tente de déceler quelque chose dans mon regard mais rien. Sous mes yeux perplexes elle secoue sa tête de droite à gauche telle une personne essayant de se convaincre que tout va pour le mieux. J'arque un de mes sourcils face à son comportement, dirais-je étrange ? Puis elle inspire fortement pour ensuite glisser sa main dans les poches de son kimono. Elle en sort une boite arrondie et bleue.

— J'ai promis à votre père de vous en parlez. Alors voilà…, m'avoue-t-elle.

Rapidement, je ne l'écoute plus. Mes yeux plantés sur cette boîte mais c'est… Je dois rêver. Mais c'est impossible. Lorsque je me pince la peau j'ai une mauvaise réponse. Alors c'est vraiment mes médicaments ? Je comprends alors le pourquoi de son entretien avec mon père et ses larmes. S'ensuit un hoquet de surprise lorsque je vois clair. Alors je me redresse subitement lui arrachant le pot entre ses doigts qui se sont crispés dessus et je m'en vais claquant violemment la porte de ma chambre.

Comment a-t-elle pu le trouver ? En ce moment même je sais que mon père est au courant de cette maudite boite qu'il sait que je me drogue de médicament pour maintenir ma forme. Je suis en rogne, je pourrai attraper le premier vase en vue et l'envoyer contre un mur, tellement énervée. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Parce qu'elle a trouvé mon secret ou simplement parce que je m'en veux ? Je ne sais pas tout est embrouillé là-dedans. Je cours alors, l'entendant hurler mon prénom. Mon père quitte son espace de travail et sort. Elle gémit pendant que moi je fuis mon père dans les grands escaliers.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je pense sans m'arrêter. Pourquoi fuyais-je ? »

Mais suis-je bête ? À distance mon père vise un flux concentré de chakra vers moi, heurtant l'ensemble de mon système circulatoire de chakra. Le processus entier se fige tout à coup et je me sens défaillir sous place. Mon corps heurte brutalement le sol. Un bruit sourd résonne, celui de mon corps heurtant le parquet. Ameru décide de descendre me rejoindre, je peux entendre ses souliers frappés et voir sa silhouette vaguement apparaître. Je tente de lever mon bras vers elle mais je suis complètement paralysée. Elle hurle toujours mon prénom. En arrivant vers moi, précipitamment, elle m'enlace me chuchotant qu'elle s'excuse. Mais je suis tellement fâchée. Je hurle sans prendre conscience et oubliant mes sentiments envers elle :

— Lâche-moi, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Dégage !

Je la sens sursauter. Rapidement, prenant conscience de mes mots, je mords ma lèvre, la mâchoire serrée. Je souhaite m'excuser mais je n'en ai le temps. Mon père se présente face à moi, me regardant de ses yeux sévères.

— Ça suffit Hanabi ! T'ais-je éduquée de la sorte ? me demande-t-il hors de lui.

C'est encore cette voix dure et formelle. Ameru, quant à elle, persiste ses étreintes. Je sens ses larmes humecter mon visage. Elle ne m'en veut pas et même elle se présente en responsable.

— Ne lui faite rien Maître Hiashi. C'est de ma faute. Je devrai, à l'avenir, mieux m'occuper d'elle et faire plus attention. Ne lui faite rien, pleure-t-elle navrée.

Il acquiesce et s'incline vers moi posant ses deux doigts sur mon front. Mon père murmure :

— Rupture.

Je hurle de douleur sous l'électrochoc qu'a occasionné ce geste. Ameru est encore là, son menton au-dessus de ma tête, son bras m'enlaçant comme son enfant. L'autre caresse sans cesse mes cheveux bruns, avec une telle tendresse. Elle me chuchote que tout va bien. Doucement, mes membres se calment, je me sens davantage plus en sécurité dans ses bras. Je m'agrippe à ses vêtements tout en fixant mon père.

— Je n'allais rien lui faire. Elle est ma fille après tout, énonce-t-il en s'adressant à Ameru. Cependant je veux juste que nous nous entretenions vraiment, s'adresse-t-il à moi. Alors t'ayant vu fuir, cela a été le seul réflexe.

Je devine le visage de ma nurse acquiescé lentement à mon père. Elle se penche vers moi. Elle me rassure que tout ira bien, en balayant doucement les mèches rebelles qui dissimulent à moitié mon visage. Comment a-t-elle ressenti mon angoisse ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à le percer ? Pourtant mon visage n'exprime rien et mes yeux sont vides d'émotion. Sans le savoir, je souris et me relève à l'aide d'Ameru. Je me redresse face au dos de mon père. Il agite légèrement sa main au-dessous de son épaule, signe m'imposant de le suivre. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et le suit dans le dédale des escaliers.

— Elle est très efficace cette technique, vraiment. Vous ne me l'avez toujours pas encore appris, père ? lui fais-je noter.

— Tu sauras la maîtriser quand le temps le décidera, me dit-il suivis d'un court sourire aux creux des lèvres. Mais pour l'instant montons.

Dans son bureau, je suis assise face à lui, sur une chaise. Lui derrière son bureau parfaitement peaufiné, sur lequel des tas de dossiers et papiers, néanmoins méthodiquement posés, règnent. Ses bras accoudés sur le bois, il joint ses deux mains en un seul poing. Son regard braqué sur moi. Il tente de croiser mon regard mais j'évite tout contact avec le sien. Alors j'ai ma tête inclinée observant mes mains légèrement tremblantes. Par l'angoisse. Pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir tenté de me calmer. Soudainement, je l'entends soupirer et il débute :

— Alors Hanabi, explique-moi pourquoi a-t-elle trouvé ceci dans ta chambre ? me réclame-t-il en me montrant le bocal. Ne me mens pas, tu as tenté de fuir donc théoriquement ceci t'appartiens.

— Je ne sais pas, j'en avais besoin pour ma continuité…, j'avoue à moitié.

Il racle longuement sa gorge, sans doute pour éviter un nouveau hurlement. Mon père passe une main dans le long de son visage aux traits toujours sereins. Malgré la veine bouillonnante de colère, au milieu de sa tempe. Il inspire, tentant de reprendre une voix pour ainsi dire : mesurée.

— Mais de quelle « continuité » parles-tu ? Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? me réprimande-t-il.

— Je l'ignore père, murmure-je dans un souffle.

Il veut sûrement renverser la table au même moment. Ma réponse ne lui convient certainement pas. Mais il se retient et reprend sa voix « mesurée ».

— Te droguer de chose pareille peut te conduire à une addiction malsaine. Et ton corps s'habituera et en voudra davantage. Tu te laisses détruire par ces stupides médicaments ? Comment une fille comme toi a pu tomber aussi bas ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand une Hyûga a-t-elle besoin de médicament pour réussir ? s'énerve-t-il en tapant de ses poings contre son bureau.

Je ne peux que souffler en signe de réponse, mes yeux creusés d'expressions. Cette fois-ci, je le fixe. Son regard n'est plus celui d'habitude. Aujourd'hui je vois dans ses pupilles blanches son immense désarroi, sa tristesse... L'ais-je chagriné ? Évidemment. Devinant mes yeux s'humidifier, je passe mes doigts pour recueillir ses piètres larmes. Puis je détourne mon regard de lui, vers l'immense fenêtre offrant le panorama de nos somptueux jardins. Où des oiseaux planent librement. Sans être emprisonnés. Je souris tristement, et d'un murmure, sans perdre de vue ses volatiles, je commence :

— Depuis le jour où j'ai besoin de me surpasser sans cesse… Depuis le jour où les personnes me considèrent comme étant l'ultime nouvelle puissance des Hyûga… Depuis le jour où j'ai compris que je ne serais acceptée qu'en étant forte… Depuis le jour où j'ai découvert la dureté du vrai monde… Le notre…

Je ne quitte toujours pas ces oiseaux, doucement je me lève sous les yeux soudainement écarquillés de mon paternel. Je l'entends se lever à son tour. J'avance pour me placer face à la grande fenêtre. Quand j'arrive, je pose alors délicatement ma petite main sur la vitre. Je les admire avec envie. Si seulement nous étions aussi indépendants.

— Ma petite fille…

Il l'a dit dans un soupir. Un soupir emplit de divers sentiments amers. Doucement, il pose une main sur mon épaule. Étrangement réconfortante d'ailleurs. Je remarque le fait qu'il contemple le même champ de vision que moi. Il arbore un triste sourire. Peut-être a-t-il deviné ce dont je rêve ? Mes doigts s'enferment dans ma main, et doucement j'enfonce mes ongles dans ma paume. L'angoisse revient. Mais je dois le dire sinon mon silence m'empoisonnera. Alors, je reprends :

— J'ai toujours voulu être celle que toute personne voudrait que je sois. Être la force personnifiée. J'étais juste avide de puissance. Tout ça parce que je m'efforce à être appréciée à ma juste valeur. Mais laquelle ? Celle dont je me tue à avoir ? Pour avoir une réelle considération de votre part… Oui, père j'ai toujours voulu vous impressionner parce que pour moi… Vous…vous, tente-je d'articuler le meilleur possible. Vous êtes le monde à laquelle je m'accroche…

Sur ses mots, il retire sa main, et tourne les talons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a préféré quitter les lieux. J'en ais un triste sourire. Seulement il croit que je ne vois pas son visage. Erreur. Grossière erreur. Je ne regarde que ça d'ailleurs. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai défait mon regard de ces volatiles. Il est peut-être posé derrière moi mais son reflet s'est longuement dessiné sur la glace. Et sous mon étonnement, j'ai pu discerner des larmes roulée sur ses joues. Pour une première fois, je viens de voir mon père pleurer. Silencieusement. Jamais je n'avais vu mon père verser une quelconque larme. Pourtant aujourd'hui…

Il a pleuré ? Il a pleuré. Il a pleuré !

« Alors il m'aime, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur ce, je ne sais pourquoi, je me laisse fondre contre la vitre, mon dos appuyé glisse lentement. Mes yeux dépouillés de toutes émotions, je fixe ma main en sang. Du sang. Le mien… mais aussi le sien. Le sien. J'essuie ce sang alors sur ma joue, telle une cruelle caresse. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Soudainement, j'éclate en sanglots. Je me laisse fondre au sol. Les larmes parviennent toutes seules, je pleure à mon tour. Je laisse échapper mes divers ressentiments à travers elles. Ceux qui me rongent de l'intérieur. Mais en particulier la solitude…


	3. Une sensei et sa disciple

Je sens une douce lueur venir effleurer délicatement mon visage. Douce, chaleureuse et tendre. Elle caresse avec douceur mes traits renfermés et vient affecter mes paupières closes. Doucement, j'entrouvre mes yeux blancs. Et, rapidement je sens une douleur ronger ma tête, tel un feu vif qui embrase du bois. J'ai atrocement mal, alors brusquement j'encadre mes mains autour de mon crâne tentant de compresser la douleur qui m'aspirait tous mes esprits. Mes traits se crispent. Je ressens la douleur s'accroître et monter à travers mon corps puis je hurle.

« Hanabi-sensei ! » s'exclame une petite voix.

Étrangement, mes maux s'envolent, lorsque j'entends cette voix douce et familière me parler. Je reconnais cette voix. J'écarquille mes yeux et observe la scène. Je n'ai le temps d'entrouvrir mes lèvres que très vite je la vois m'étreindre par les hanches, ses minces bras d'enfant m'encerclent alors. Elle enfouit sa petite tête contre mon ventre tout en continuant à me serrer davantage. Je sens alors des larmes humecter ma robe blanche de la veille. Mon esprit troublé je prends conscience qu'elle pleure, mais, c'est insensé puisqu'elle…

« Hanabi-sensei je n'aime pas vous voir comme ça… » gémit-elle en essuyant innocemment ses perles contre ma longue tunique.

Je la regarde toute décontenancée. Mais comment est-elle ici ? N'est-elle pas… Non je dois sûrement rêver pour la revoir. Mais elle parait si réelle. Si vraie. Peut-être est-elle vraiment là, avec moi. Elle soulève son regard ambré vers moi. Ce regard depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas revu ? Un bon moment, malheureusement. Ce regard auquel je tenais beaucoup d'importance.

Progressivement je me sens sourire. Des souvenirs du passé viennent s'introduire dans mon esprit. Je me souviens alors de chaque matin avant nos entraînements, tu m'accueillais de ton regard enjoué et de ton sourire. Et tu m'appelais avec ta voix joyeuse : « Hanabi-sensei« .

À cette époque, tu me suivais partout dans Konoha. Au début je ne te supportais pas car j'aimais souvent rester seule. Sans être encombrée. Ennuyée. Mais toi, tu ne voulais pas le comprendre. Pourtant je t'hurlais dessus, repoussais et te suppliais quelquefois. Mais tu te contentais toujours de baisser la tête pour ensuite retrouver ton sourire et me suivre encore.

Puis un jour, j'ai pris conscience que tu ne me lâcherais plus jamais. Que tu continuerais à me suivre constamment. Pourtant tu ne parlais jamais. Tu craignais sans doute de m'ennuyer encore plus. J'avais beau joué l'indifférente seulement je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu ne préférais pas jouer avec des enfants de ton âge ou bien rester avec tes parents ? Mais je n'osais jamais te le demander. Tu avais l'air si heureuse de marcher avec moi. Tu ne cessais de me sourire à chaque fois quand je te regardais. Même quand je te regardais du coin de l'œil. Alors je me demandais inlassablement : « pourquoi est-elle heureuse à mes côtés ? ».

Une nuit je t'ai retrouvée seule devant un étang. Tu t'amusais à balancer tes jambes la dedans. Je te regardais. Tu arborais un triste sourire tout en contemplant le ciel obscur. Ton visage était voilé de tristesse. Je me suis surprise alors te rejoindre. J'avais hésité longtemps. Seulement je me suis lancée. Lorsque tu as entendu ma voix t'appeler tu as sursauté et tu es tombé dans l'étang. Apeurée, je me suis accourue vers toi te tendant ma main. Tu l'avais prise en me gratifiant un large sourire faisant creuser tes fossettes autour. Sortie de l'étang, tu as sauté sur moi. M'étreignant comme si tu étais à la recherche d'une quelconque chaleur humaine. J'étais pétrifiée par ce geste si affectueux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avais pas reçu. Et cela m'avait tant attendri. Que je t'ai aussi enlacée.

Depuis là, nous étions constamment ensemble. Nous nous entraînions. Je t'apprenais de nouvelles techniques et peu à peu tu progressais. Tu étais une élève persévérante. Et qui aimait toujours apprendre toujours plus. Étrangement, je me voyais à travers toi. Moi aussi quand j'étais enfant je te ressemblais. Même beaucoup. Sans me rendre compte je commençais à m'attacher à toi. Tu avais le don de me rendre une personne dans ce monde. Car j'étais devenue pour toi une personne très importante dans ta vie. Tu me le disais souvent. Voire très fréquemment. Un jour tu m'avais inconsciemment appelé « Onesan ». J'étais choquée mais étrangement j'ai été contente. Je t'avais acquiescé tandis que tu souriais. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu ne m'avais plus appelé ainsi. Tu avais repris ton vouvoiement.

Je me souviens, tes moments préférés étaient quand nous allions manger au stand de ramen d'Ichiraku. Tu jubilais toujours de plaisir lorsque je t'invitais. Un jour j'avais tenté d'en savoir plus sur toi. Alors je t'ai demandé :

« Qui sont tes parents ? »

Tu ne m'avais pas répondu et tu étais partie. Me laissant seule dans une incompréhension total. Deux jours après, je suis partie en mission avec mon équipe d'ANBU pendant une dizaine de journées. Pendant cette période je ne faisais que de penser à toi. Je me demandais si aujourd'hui tu t'étais entraînée ou bien si tu t'ennuyais pas ? C'était constamment la même chose. C'est comme ça que j'ai remarqué que je tenais à toi bien plus que je ne le pensais. Même un de mes coéquipiers s'était aperçu que je pensais beaucoup par le manque d'application dans la mission.

Lorsque je suis revenue. Je ne t'avais pas vu. Pourtant j'ai toujours eu l'habitude que tu viennes m'accueillir devant les portes du village. Alors je t'ai cherchée de partout. Mais tu étais introuvable. Alors j'étais partie demander au Hokage de me passer tes coordonnés. Très vite après avoir eu l'information, je suis partie te rejoindre. Quand je suis arrivée devant ce petit studio presque délabré, j'ai toqué. Mais personne ne venait m'ouvrir. Alors affolée, je butais énergiquement sur la porte. Celle-ci céda et me laissa rentrer.

Alors je t'ai vu allongée sur un futon. Tu avais l'air souffrante. Non. Tu étais souffrante.

Mon cœur tambouriné. D'une manière étrangère. Trop vite. Trop douloureusement. Alors je me suis accourue vers toi. Je t'avais vu soulever ta tête et me sourire. Tristement. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas bouger. Directement, tu avais pris ma main. Je sentais tes petits doigts s'entremêlaient avec les miens. Tu me souriais malgré la souffrance qui te consumait. Je te demandais ce qui tu avais mais tu ne me répondais pas. Tu avais pris main et tu la plaçais contre ta poitrine. Ton visage en sueur, je mettais mise à l'éponger grâce à une petite serviette. J'étais extrêmement anxieuse pour ton état. Alors que tu me regardais, tu m'avais soufflé :

« Hanabi-sensei… avant que je parte je voulais vous remercier. De m'avoir accepté… j'ai passé de très bon moment à vos côtés. Vous m'aimer bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai hoché ma tête. Je sentais mes larmes voiler mon regard malgré ton sourire.

« …je vais mourir… sensei… »

Mes yeux se sont alors écarquillés. Je ne m'attendais pas à une nouvelle pareille. C'était insensé. Je passais mon quotidien avec toi. Et je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. C'était insensé. Puis tu as toussoté. Du sang en débordait. J'avais alors compris, et j'avais explosé, tout en gémissent pitoyablement sur toi. Pendant que tu resserrais encore plus ta main contre la mienne.

« …Désolée d'avoir été si égoïste en m'attachant à vous… »

« Non… tu n'es pas… » avais-je réussit à prononcer entre des sanglots.

« …Mais avant de partir… j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… un vœu… »

J'avais peur de te perdre. Je m'étais en fait attachée à toi, toi qui connaissais la solitude depuis enfant. Qui souffrait de douleur et de tristesse. Mais qui au fond ne demander qu'une seule chose : de l'amour. Tu voulais avant de partir savoir que quelqu'un t'a un jour considérer et aimer. Mais d'un autre côté tu voulais aussi rendre heureuse une personne, faire quelque chose de bon. Et tu m'as choisi moi. Tu avais voulu me voir sourire et rire, en te disant que tu as comme même servie à quelque chose. Je comprends se sentiments de vouloir se sentir utile. Non tu n'étais pas égoïste. Juste généreuse. J'avais déposé mon visage rempli de larmes sur ton ventre, je gémissais comme jamais. Je t'entendais soupirer :

« …sourire… »

Ce fut ton dernier souffle. Ton dernier. Je criais mêlant mes larmes à mes hurlements. Tu étais partie sans même que tu entendes que je t'aimais… petite sœur.

Mais aujourd'hui elle est là. Elle est blottie contre moi, elle n'est pas un fantôme puisque je peux la caresser. Doucement, ma main cajole sa chevelure à la teinte aubergine. Elle vagabonde le long de son dos comme autrefois. Ses joues rondes accueillent des perles translucides qui roulent doucement ; traçant ses fossettes pour s'arrêter au creux de ses lèvres tirant un brillant sourire. Je la contemple. Elle n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours pareille. Toujours souriante. Aujourd'hui je vais lui le dire :

— Kiyoshi… souffle-je en la fixant.

Un silence embrase la chambre. Je n'arrive pas à le dire pourtant que des mots si simples…

« Hanabi-sensei… je ne repose pas en paix… » m'avoue t-elle.

— Alors tu es vraiment morte… Tu n'es pas revenue… dis-je bêtement, comme si ma raison c'était envolée.

« Souriez… » me dit-elle.

— Oui, je le ferais… parce… parce je t'aime Imotosan…

Un sourire éblouissant mangea ses lèvres, cette fois-ci ses beaux yeux laissent échapper des perles de joies. Elle est heureuse. Elle les a enfin entendu de ma bouche. Lentement je l'ai voit disparaître sous mes yeux.

« Onesan… »

— Hanabi-san !

Je me tourne rapidement vers cette voix, c'est ma nurse. Je détourne mon regard fixant l'endroit même où Kiyoshi vient de disparaître sous des éclats d'étoiles blanches, un tableau presque irréel. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir ne serait-ce que peu de seconde : revu. Mon regard s'adoucit rien qu'en repensant à elle encore. Je ferme doucement les yeux pour les ouvrir vers Ameru. Elle me sourit et s'approche vers moi. Entre ses mains une lettre, sûrement une convocation pour une mission.

— Avez-vous bien dormis ? me demande-t-elle.

— Oui, enfin presque.

D'ailleurs je me demande qui a bien pu m'emmener ici. Je me souviens qu'hier je m'étais inconsciemment endormis sur le parquet du bureau de mon père… J'observe autour de moi, rien des mobiliers n'était semblable à ceux de mon père mais plutôt aux miens.

— Votre père.

— Comment ?

— C'est lui qui vous a déposé ici, après que vous vous êtes calmé, hier soir.

— Ah, sérieusement, je veux dire père m'a porté ? Interroge-je embarrassée.

— Étonnant, non ? Mais ce n'est que l'a vérité. J'ai même désinfecté votre paume et lavé, elle me sourit.

— Ah merci.

— Je voulais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes mise à enfoncer vos ongles mais pourquoi aussi avoir étaler votre sang à votre joue ?

Doucement, je m'en souviens, et fixe ma main.

— Je ne veux pas en parler… en tous cas pas maintenant.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

Je hoche mon visage d'un affirmatif.

— D'accord, mais n'hésitez pas à vous confier. Je suis moi aussi tout autant inquiète que votre père alors, m'explique-t-elle. Ah, tenez vous êtes convoqué chez notre Hokage, elle me dit en me tendant ce rouleau.

— Je m'en doutais, soupire-je.

— Si vous ne voulais pas y aller vous pouvez. Votre père à demander à vous faire remplacer, si cela ne vous dit rien.

— Non. J'irai dites lui de ne pas s'en faire, je ne compte pas fuir mes responsabilités bêtement, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

— Oui mais vous avez l'air si fatigué et nerveuse ces temps-ci, alors…

— J'irais un point c'est tout, dis-je sèchement.

— Tu n'iras nulle part m'ais-je bien fait comprendre ? Ou bien dois-je me faire répéter ?

Je lève aussitôt mon regard d'Ameru. Je vois mon père glisser lentement mes portes coulissantes. Sa silhouette grande et imposante fait surface. Comme à son habitude il est vêtu de son kimono blanc par-dessus une cape noire drape ses épaules. J'entrecroise son regard pâle et sérieux de mon père. Il est posé à côté de l'encadrement ses mains croisées dans ses longues manches, il me fixe attendant sûrement ma riposte. Je baisse mon regard, et soupire.

— Tu vas te reposer pendant ces deux jours d'inactivités, profite-en, me dit-il.

— Très bien, si cela est votre souhait, murmure-je d'un presque ironique.

À vrai dire, cela ne me plaisait pas tellement. Mais d'un autre côté ils avaient tout deux raisons puisque je suppose que j'ai réellement besoin de repos, juste deux jours. Cela me suffira amplement pour remettre mes idées en place.

— Je vais m'absenter pour un bout de temps je ne sais quand je reviendrais. Alors je te demande de ne pas trop en faire et de prendre bien soin de toi... ma fille.

Ma fille, sur ce je me mets à sourire béatement à mon père ; sous le regard enjoué de Ameru. D'ailleurs celle-ci attrape doucement ma main et la caresse tout en contemplant mon sourire, elle paraissait florissante elle aussi. Ses mots, à lui, me touchaient au plus profond. Il s'inquiète alors vraiment pour moi. Rien qu'en pensant ceci, je me sens alors de suite apaiser. Comme si un poids lourd venait de quitter mon cœur. Un point noir qui s'efface… Doucement, je ressens l'envie de continuer. L'envie de sourire. Kiyoshi. Je te promets de sourire pleinement et très vite. Je veux te voir reposer en paix pour l'éternité.

Alors une idée vient glisser mon esprit. Je partirai me recueillir auprès d'elle pour te remercier et prier pour que tu reposes enfin en paix. Imotosan.

* * *

_-**Imotosan** : Petite-soeur_

_-**Onesan** : Grande-soeur_

Ainsi ce texte serait-il le chapitre trois ? Apparemment oui. Vous a-t-il plus ? J'attends vos réactions ! Et merci d'être passé et m'avoir lu !


End file.
